<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by itsromione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762757">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsromione/pseuds/itsromione'>itsromione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Endgame Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Established Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Love, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Parents Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, The Golden Trio, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsromione/pseuds/itsromione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione want to start a family. A little bit of Hinny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone kept ringing as the couple was sleeping peacefully.</p>
<p>"Ron, answer the phone," Hermione mumbled but the boy shook his head.</p>
<p>"You do it. I can't even fucking use it."</p>
<p>She finally managed to get up and pick up the phone, next to their bed, and Harry's worried voice came straight into her ear.</p>
<p>"Hermione, thank God!"</p>
<p>She looked confused, "Harry, what is it? Is there something wrong? Is it your scar?"</p>
<p>Ron quickly sat down, fully awake as she glanced him a worried look.</p>
<p>"It's Ginny, she's giving birth now. We made it to a muggle hospital."</p>
<p>Hermione felt tears coming down her cheeks, "Oh my God, this is- We're coming right now, give me the address!"</p>
<p>She took a piece of paper from her desk and a pen and wrote something down. Then hung up the phone and looked at her boyfriend. He had that awesome sleepy face that made her heart skip a beat every time, and his hair was still messy from the fun they had earlier.</p>
<p>"Ginny is giving birth." She said and he stood up, shocked.</p>
<p>"What the fuck? Why are you saying it like that?" Ron said, starting to dress up.</p>
<p>"How should I tell you? Get a move!"</p>
<p>They dressed up as fast as they could and Hermione took his hand, "Ready?" He nodded.</p>
<p>They Apparated at the beginning of a road, Hermione looked over at the piece of paper in her hands and then at the sign just above their heads. "It's here. Come on."</p>
<p>After walking for some minutes, they found the hospital. "Fuck fuck fuck." She heard Ron sighing, he stopped walking as they were about to enter.</p>
<p>"Do not swear! Besides, you have no reason to feel anxious, it's not like you're the one giving birth." She chuckled and he put his hands on his pocket, looking down.</p>
<p>"Hey, what is it?" She noticed his dreadful face and hugged him as tight as she could.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Is she going to feel some sort of pain? Are we going to watch her?"His ears slowly turning red.</p>
<p>She smiled, "Well, it will hurt a little bit, but it will be worth it. As for us, we won't be watching. Only Harry, if he wants to."</p>
<p>Ron took a deep breath, kissed his girlfriend softly, and then nodded as they walked into the hospital.</p>
<p>"Hi, my sister is giving birth. Can we see her?" Hermione could tell he was nervous, he always was when he was in any contact with the muggle world.</p>
<p>"Hello, sure. Name?" The nurse smiled at them nicely.</p>
<p>"Ginevra Weasley." He said, smiling back.</p>
<p>"Third floor, first door. Congratulations!"<br/>Hermione thanked her quickly and they ran to the third floor.</p>
<p>They found Harry sitting on a chair, his head in his hands. He stood up as they walked in.</p>
<p>"Hey, thank you for coming." He hugged Hermione and then Ron, "Sorry for waking you up.”</p>
<p>"How is she? Is the baby born? Is she hurt? Did you see her? Did she get hurt?"</p>
<p>"Ron!" Hermione gave him an angry look and he apologized, sitting down.</p>
<p>"She's in the delivering room."</p>
<p>"A fucking what? Oh my god, why the fuck didn't you go to the fucking St. Mungo? Fuck." Ron looked pale and scared, and the thought of his sister in that "delivering room" doing who knows what muggle things only made him feel worse.</p>
<p>"Because it is 4:00 in the fucking morning, Ron, and she screamed in her sleep. She scared the shit out of me, you weren't there! I didn't know what the fuck to do so I just Appareated with her in this fucking place because it was the closest to our house. Do you know how hard it was to Appareated?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head, switching her eyes from Harry to Ron, "Guys please, we should not be fighting! Ginny is giving birth, please." She looked at Ron with an imploring look and he sighed.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm... i'm such an asshole." They both chuckled and hugged.</p>
<p>"I am sorry too."</p>
<p>"Thank you very much, can we focus on Ginny now?" Hermione brought them both to reality as they nodded.</p>
<p>They sat down in silence for minutes, maybe hours. Ron's fingers were intertwined with Hermione's, their hands shaking and his forehead pressed against hers.</p>
<p>"Who's the father?" A doctor came out of the door and smiled at the three of them. Harry stood up and raised his hand. "Come with me." He looked over at Ron and Hermione who smiled at him and then followed the man into the room.</p>
<p>"Shit, it's taking too long." Ron laid his head on the wall and Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>"It will be worth it, I'm sure." She said, looking at him carefully. God, he was handsome.</p>
<p>"I love you." She kissed him, trying to calm down his fear.</p>
<p>"I love you." He responded to the kiss, pressing his lips to hers once again.</p>
<p>As soon as they pulled away, they heard a scream coming from the door Harry had entered some minutes before.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Is that Ginny? What is happening?" He put his head on his hands.</p>
<p>"It's normal, Ron. Seriously, you are not taking this well-"</p>
<p>"Hermione, it's my fucking sister screaming like a crazy bitch!"</p>
<p>"It's what she's supposed to be doing! Stop overreacting! Next time don't come at all!"</p>
<p>"Next time? There won't be any fucking next time!"</p>
<p>Hermione opened her mouth to say something but words died in her throat. She closed it again, while she started to feel hurt right on her chest and her eyes were starting to get wet. She stood up and went sitting far away from him, crying silently.</p>
<p>There won't be a "next time"? Didn't he want any children with her? Was that only a stupid relationship for him? Didn't he see a future with her?</p>
<p>After what seemed to be an hour, Harry came out of the door and smiled at them. By the look on his face, they could tell the baby was finally born.</p>
<p>"You can come in." He said after giving them a weird look, wondering why there were sitting so far away from each other.</p>
<p>Hermione started crying as they entered the room. Ginny was sitting in a bed with her baby in her arms. She was crying and sweaty and yet she looked like an angel.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Ron whispered and, while Hermione was walking over Ginny, he stopped far away, near the door.</p>
<p>"He is... he is so... oh my God." Hermione was speechless, maybe for the first time in her entire life.</p>
<p>"Do you want to hold him?" Ginny said gently and Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>As soon as she took the baby in her arms, Ron started to cry. Harry patted him on the shoulder and Hermione looked at him confused, but not angry anymore.</p>
<p>"Ron, are you okay?" Ginny asked, smiling.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed and wiped off a few tears.</p>
<p>"Come here, I won't bite you." His sister leaned her hand out and he took it as he approached her bed.</p>
<p>"You were so brave and handled it better than me." He left a kiss on her forehead and she laughed.</p>
<p>"I can imagine."</p>
<p>He glanced at Hermione, who was on the other side of the room, talking to Harry and cuddling the baby in her arms.</p>
<p>"You want that, don't you?" Ginny smiled at him and he sighed.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you are talking about."</p>
<p>She giggled, "You started crying as soon as she took the baby in her arms. Don't lie to me, I'm your bloody sister." They both laughed.</p>
<p>"I think I fucked up." He said, glancing again at his girlfriend. Merlin, what had he done to deserve her? Did he really deserve her?</p>
<p>"Then go and fix it." She grinned and he pushed him towards her.</p>
<p>"Hey." He said, joining Hermione and Harry.</p>
<p>"Got it." Harry smiled at both of them and went to check out his girlfriend.</p>
<p>Ron looked at Hermione while she couldn't take her eyes off the baby. He still hadn't looked at him, he didn't want to.</p>
<p>"You should take a look, it's your nephew after all." She said, her tone sounded angry but she kept smiling at the baby.</p>
<p>"Hermione, please, don't make this harder."</p>
<p>"I'm not doing anything." She didn't dare to look at him.</p>
<p>"Why are you acting so cold?" He tried to reach for her arm but she took a step back.</p>
<p>"I'm not," She said, "Hey baby, hey cute." She smiled at the baby.</p>
<p>Ron's mind flew a hundred miles away from earth. Suddenly he could see Hermione in that exact position, except for the fact that the baby in her arms was theirs. She was smiling and crying at the same time, she was sweaty just like Ginny. He knew he was the luckiest man alive. Then his mind flew again. This time, two little redheads were sitting on the couch, next to an older version of Hermione and Ron. They were happy and smiling, all four of them. They had a family. His mind flew once more and this time brought him back to reality.</p>
<p>"I want one."Hermione stopped moving as he spoke and finally looked at him, "What?" She couldn't help but let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>"I want one of these." He pointed at the baby and finally managed to look at him, "Fuck, he is cute."</p>
<p>"Don't swear in front of the baby, Ron!" She hit him on his arm, giggling.</p>
<p>"At least you're not angry anymore." Ron raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.</p>
<p>"I wasn't angry. It's just... You said there would be no next time, so I thought you wouldn't want to get through this all over again."</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant at all! I, fuck, I love you, Hermione! How could you think such things? Girls' minds, I swear." He looked down at the baby.</p>
<p>"Do you want him? The baby."</p>
<p>Ron shook his head, "No, no. He looks safer in your arms, I'd probably drop him-"</p>
<p>"Oh please, don't be such an... idiot." She whispered the last word.</p>
<p>Hermione put the baby in his arms and he took a few minutes to look at him. "He is so bloody tiny. Look at his nose. And his tiny little hand."</p>
<p>Hermione couldn't hold herself and started crying again as Ron smiled at the baby and started calling him in a bunch of ridiculous silly names.</p>
<p>She took a step closer and put a hand on his shoulder and the other one on the baby's head, "I want one too."</p>
<p>His eyes widened open, "You do?" She nodded, wiping a few tears off his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Imagine this tiny little thing walking around the house, and sleeping between us at night, calling you mum."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled between sobs and kissed him, careful not to hurt the baby. "God, did you plan your future?"</p>
<p>"From the first time I met you in that bloody train."</p>
<p>The doctor came into the room, catching the attention of the four of them. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need the baby. We'll be bringing him to you in three hours."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded as Ron walked over to the doctor and gave him the baby.</p>
<p>"I'm so tired." She said before yawning and Harry giggled. "You should get some sleep."</p>
<p>"Harry's right, Gin. You should rest." Hermione caressed her hair and smiled at her.</p>
<p>"We'll see you tomorrow with the rest of the family, okay?" Ron said and squeezed Hermione's hand.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow," Harry said as they walked out the door.</p>
<p>Ron put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm tired too."</p>
<p>"We'll be home soon." He held her tighter.</p>
<p>They walked out of the hospital and, after making sure no one was around, Apparated home.</p>
<p>"Merlin's sake, it's 6:00 am." He said, looking at the watch in their living room.</p>
<p>"Ronald, your shoes, please." She gave him a suicidal look and he quickly took off his shoes and placed them near the door.</p>
<p>"Sorry love."</p>
<p>She shook her head, "It's okay. Are you hungry? Should I make breakfast?"</p>
<p>"Breakfast? You were tired just two minutes ago."</p>
<p>"I know but it's morning now. Maybe I should just stay awake and go straight to work."</p>
<p>Ron put his arms around her, "You are not going to work."</p>
<p>She looked at him confused and put her hands on his chest, trying to pull away from him, "Why? Ron, please, I'll be late."</p>
<p>"Just take a day off, it is worth it. You haven't got any sleep and your nephew is born, we should celebrate all together!" He held her tighter as she tried again to take a step back.</p>
<p>"Please..." He continued and Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>He smiled like a baby and she couldn't help but kiss that smile.</p>
<p>"I love you." He said between kisses as his lips moved from her face to her neck.</p>
<p>She let out a moan, "I thought I took a day off to get some sleep."</p>
<p>"Or we could make a baby."</p>
<p>She suddenly stopped him.</p>
<p>"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.</p>
<p>"I mean... You were serious earlier at the hospital?"</p>
<p>He pulled away from her, "You... you weren't? Oh, fuck.”</p>
<p>"No! That's not what I meant! Of course I was serious, I just didn't think you were." She put a hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>"I was. Look, I'm sorry about what I said when we were fighting, I was nervous and wasn't thinking straight. You know I lose my shit when I'm nervous and mad. But I was serious later, I fucking burst into tears when you took the baby in your arms."</p>
<p>She kissed him softly, smiling, "Ron-"</p>
<p>"And did you see Harry and Ginny? They were so happy. I want that with you-"</p>
<p>She kissed him again and didn't let him finish as he put his arms around her waist and she took off his shirt.</p>
<p>"I want all of that with you too, Ron. Let's start with the baby."</p>
<p>He lifted her and she put her legs around his waist as they made their way to the bedroom.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Oh, God." Hermione let out a sigh and rolled over in the bed, smiling.</p>
<p>"That was a bloody fuck."</p>
<p>She hit him on the chest, "Ron!"</p>
<p>Ron chuckled and turned around to look at her gorgeous girlfriend, "Do you think we can make it?"</p>
<p>"Well, probably not on our first try, so don't expect too much from me." She said, still trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"I'm not expecting anything from you, don't say like that! You can do whatever you want and when you want to, it's your body after all."</p>
<p>She kissed him and rested her chin on his bare chest, "Thank you, love."</p>
<p>"But please let's try until we pass out."</p>
<p>She laughed and nodded, "I promise I'll try my best to make you happy and give you the family you want."</p>
<p>"Hey, I don't want you to say these things. You already make me happy every fucking day. You are my family. This," He gestured to their apartment, "Is already family for me. Our daily life is family. Kids will be one of the many reason."</p>
<p>She looked down, "What did I do to deserve you?”</p>
<p>He caressed her hair, "I'm the lucky one here."</p>
<p>"Let's say we both are."</p>
<p>They smiled at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>